Metal Gear Rising Paradox Of Revenge And Vengeance
by Jack.The.Ripper.11
Summary: This Whole Story Is A Very Different Story From The Actual Game, So Its Recommended To Play The Game Or Watch The Gameplay In Youtube Or Such, I Believe Those Who Read This Fanfiction Is Only Those Who Know The Game Or Know Metal Gear Solid So I Won't Bother Introducing Each Character, So For The First Chapter Is Short, Its Just A Preview So Please Enjoy It! Thank You!


**Hello Guys This Is "Jack The Ripper" Here And This Is My First Fanfiction Story, This Is About "Metal Gear Rising Revengeace" From Konami, Developed By Platinum , So First Of All, I Like To Introduce About This Fanfic:**

**This Whole Fanfic Is Just For Fun And Comedy, This First Chapter Is About the First Stage Of The Game Where Raiden Lose To Sam…Hope You Guys Enjoy It…Oh but First! This Time…It Would Be Different…**

**P.S: Remember Guys! This Is Just For Fun And Comedy, And As The Name Suggest "Paradox", Its About Alternate Things Happen And Thank You For**

**Reading This Fanfic!**

* * *

Prime Minister: Three Months….We Come So Far In Three Short Months…

Advisor: A Sign Of A Weak Leader Sir…

Prime Minister: And One Very Stupid Advisor…

Advisor: Thank You Sir *Fix His Glasses*

Prime Minister: Your Team Does Not Deserve Credit…Mr. Lightning Bold

Mr. Lightning Bold:Just Doing Our Jobs Mister Prime…Uh…Minister, Ahaha… (As The Suspious Guy Took His Sunglasses Off)

Prime Minister: Hmph, I Was The Prime Minister Fool!

Mr. Lightning Bold: Oh…Sorry, And Why Are You Calling Me A Fool (And He Toss His Sunglasses To The Prime Minister)

Prime Minister: (Picks The Sunglasses) What in Tarnation Are You Doi-

Mr. Lightning Bold: (Jumps Out Of His Seat Causing The Car Ceiling Destroyed, As He Jumps Out, He Stand In The Front Of The Car…)

Advisor: What Is Happening!?

Courtney: Mr. Lightning Bold Is Standing In Front Of The Car…What Is He Doing?

Boris: Is He Losing His Mind!? RAIDEN!

Raiden: (As Boris Screams His Name, He Took Off His Suit Revealing His Cyborg Body) Mwahahaha! You Know What Boris? The Hell With All This! I Just Want You All Dead!

Boris: He Was Hacked! Courtney! Get The Prime Minister To Safety!

Courtney: Ro-

Boris: What Is Happening!?

Prime Minister: She Died! Is That An Heart Attack!?

Raiden: Guys Just Didn't Realize…Didn'tcha? I Poisoned Her! With MY Unexplainable Ninja Medicine Where When I Inject You A Serum, You Won't Feel A Thing! Hahaha! Now Come Meet Your End! (As He Aiming His HF Blade…Suddenly…Huh?)

?: HYAH! (As The Mysterious Guy Slashed Raiden Hand From Behind…)

Raiden: WHA-!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

?: I'm A Samurai Came From Brazil…My Name Is…

Raiden: WHAT!? IS!? IT!? JUST EXPAIN IT TO ME DAMMIT!

?: Okay…Okay Chill Dude…Its Sam…Saaaam….Samuel Rodriguez…

Raiden: So You're Sam…No Wonder…You Can Cut My Arm Just Using A Tuna…

Sam: Yeah…I'm An Expert Using A Blade…I Use Tuna Just Because Using An HF Blade Is Too Mainstream…So Instead Of Using HF Blade, I Use HF Murasama Tuna (As He Point His Glowing Red Tuna To Raiden)

Raiden: Tch…(As He Runs Away To The Passing Train Nearby) HAH! (As He Jumps To The Train)

Sam: Prime Minister…Wait Here…I'll Chase That Guy And Cut Him And I Will Bring His Head To You…(And He Runs…And Stop For A While Picking Raiden Arm And Go Running Again And Jups Into The Train…)

Raiden: HAHAHAHAHA! C'MON! LETS DANCE! (As He Prepare His Blade To Attack Sam From The Sky)

Sam: HMPH! (As He Parry Raiden Attack…)

Raiden: Now I see…You Deny Your Tuna Its Purpose!

Sam: Huh…? (As He Getting Confused)

Raiden: *Smirks* (As He Pummel Sam And Quicky Slice His Arm Back)

Sam: ARGH! (As His Arm Got Sliced)

Raiden: Hahaha…(He Walks To Sams Right Arm And Pick It)

Sam: I Have Your Right Arm You Idiot!

Raiden: Then Lets Exchange Arm…Hahahahaha! (As He Zandatsu Sams Arm…)

Sam: NOOOOOO!

Raiden: Too Late…(And Suddenly A Chopper Came and Drop The Rope To Raiden…)

Sam: Huh…? Desperado?

Raiden: I Will Let You Live For Now…And Remember…I Will Kill You Later When We Meet Next Time…

Sam: Tch…(as He Fall Unconcious…)

* * *

**Well Guys That's For The First Chapter, Sorry If It Was Too Short But For The Next Chapter I'll Make Sure Its Filled With Actions And Comedy's And Of Course! More Longer! Please Look Forward To It Thank You For Reading The First Chapter Of This Fanfic! Appreciate It!**


End file.
